<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Girl by Sassyraydorgirl62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479328">Birthday Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62'>Sassyraydorgirl62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Witness (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never be afraid to go after what you want."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Alexander/Clarissa Mullery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birthday Girl<br/>…<br/>Clarissa hated to celebrate her birthday, it never really meant anything special to her accept for pointing out the most obvious thing, that she was getting older. She decided the moment she had woken up that morning that she was just going to let it pass by for another year.<br/>“Ah there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you?”<br/>Clarissa looked up from her laptop to see Nikki in the doorway, smiling at her.<br/>“Morning Nikki, what do you need?”<br/>“Well actually, I have something for you.”<br/>“Oh?”<br/>Nikki disappeared for a moment before coming back in to the room and over to Clarissa, handing her a small bunch of flowers.<br/>“What’s all this in aid off?” She asked.<br/>“Well you’ve been working with us for a few years now and it suddenly dawned on me that you have never celebrated a birthday, so I asked Jack and he explained to me that you weren’t really that big on birthdays, which is your choice and I promise that we won’t make a big fuss or anything but I wanted to give you these.”<br/>Clarissa leaned down and breathed in the lovely scent from the flowers before looking back up at Nikki.<br/>“They’re beautiful, thank you Nikki.”<br/>“I’m glad you like them.”<br/>A few moments passed before Nikki brought over a chair and sat down beside Clarissa.<br/>“Look I was wondering if perhaps you were free tonight?”<br/>“Tonight?”<br/>“Yes, I understand if you have other plans but I…”<br/>“I don’t have plans.”<br/>“Wonderful, then how would you feel about having dinner with me.”<br/>“Dinner?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Jack and Thomas?”<br/>“Well actually I was hoping that perhaps it could just be the two of us, I mean if you’d rather they were there too then of course but I was rather hoping it could just be the two of us. There’s something I want to talk to you about?”<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“As I said, if you’d rather they…”<br/>“No no, just the two of us it fine.”<br/>“Great, we’ll leave just after work if that’s okay.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Wonderful, I’d better get back to it.”<br/>As Nikki left, Clarissa began to wonder what Nikki wanted to talk to her about, so many scenarios running through her mind and nothing helping her.<br/>…<br/>Jack walked in just after eleven with a phone in his hand, passing it to Clarissa.<br/>“Do me a favour Clarissa, see if you can get in to this.”<br/>“It’s a bit bashed up?”<br/>“Yeah, just a bit. Thomas wants to see if we can get any information from it that might help us with the Scott’s murder.”<br/>“I’ll do my best.”<br/>Just before Jack left, he turned back with a look Clarissa couldn’t quite read.<br/>“Something else Jack.”<br/>“Yeah, happy birthday.” He smiled, as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before handing her a card.<br/>“Thanks Jack.”<br/>“I know you hate birthdays but well…tough.”<br/>Clarissa opened the card and read the verse inside before looking back to Jack.<br/>“It was very thoughtful of you, thanks.”<br/>“So…word on the street is that Nikki’s taking you out tonight?”<br/>“I didn’t have the heart to say no, she said she wanted to talk about something, I hope she’s al-right?”<br/>“Oh she’s just fine.”<br/>Clarissa saw the smirk that crossed Jack’s lips before his features went neutral.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“Don’t give me that Jack, what’s going on?”<br/>“You really don’t see it, do you?”<br/>“See what?”<br/>“Oh jesus, Clarissa, dinner with Nikki?”<br/>“It’s not just dinner is it?”<br/>“No…I thought you knew how she…”<br/>“I did wonder but I…”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Nikki’s a beautiful woman, she could have anyone, why me.”<br/>“Well why the hell not you, what…just because you’re in a wheelchair you don’t think you could attract someone like Nikki, don’t be daft woman.”<br/>“She could have anyone.”<br/>“Well she wants you, has for a while.”<br/>“How didn’t I see this?”<br/>“You’ve been though a lot this year, losing your mum, splitting with Max, you’ve had other things on your mind and Nikki wouldn’t have said anything.”<br/>“Mm-mm.”<br/>“Is it just one sided, because if it is, then set her straight right away, don’t let her make a fool of herself.”<br/>“I wouldn’t do that Jack.”<br/>“You didn’t answer my question, is it one sided?”<br/>“Honestly, its not something I’ve even considered, I just assumed I’d be on my own after Max. I never really thought anyone else would want to have to deal with everything that comes with me?”<br/>“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, or assume that of others. People will go to great lengths for people they care about…or love. We’d do anything for you, you know that. I’ve always got you back.”<br/>“I know you have, thanks Jack.”<br/>“Quick as you can with the phone yeah.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Enjoy tonight.” He smiled, kissing her cheek before he left.<br/>…<br/>Thomas was just leaving for the night when he passed by Nikki who was applying some lipstick.<br/>“Have fun tonight.” He smiled.<br/>“Thank you, I just hope I don’t shock her.”<br/>“Listen Clarissa won’t shoot you down, after everything that’s happened to her this year, this could be just what she needs.”<br/>“You don’t think it’s too soon after Max?”<br/>“Well that’s entirely up to Clarissa to decide, she knows her own heart.”<br/>“I hope you’re right.”<br/>“Good luck, oh and give her this would you. Birthday gift from me.”<br/>“Champagne, she will be happy.”<br/>“That was the plan, night Nikki.”<br/>“Thanks Thomas.”<br/>As Thomas left, Nikki picked up the champagne and the gift she had for Clarissa before making her way down the corridor towards Clarissa. Stopping to see Clarissa checking herself in her mirror.<br/>“You look fine.” Nikki smiled.<br/>“Oh, you scared me.”<br/>“Sorry,I didn’t mean too.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it, what’s all this?”<br/>“Well, this champagne is from Thomas, he says Happy Birthday, and this…this is from me.”<br/>“It’s big?”<br/>“I thought perhaps you’d like to open it before we leave, it’s for your office anyway.”<br/>Clarissa watched as Nikki placed the gift in front of her before tearing apart the wrapping paper, Nikki sitting closely beside her. Clarissa removed the last of the paper to reveal a binocular microscope.<br/>“Oh Nikki, it’s beautiful.”<br/>“You really like it, I wasn’t sure?”<br/>“I love it, but this must have cost you a fortune.”<br/>“I got a good deal, as long as you like it, that’s all that’s important.”<br/>“Well I do, thank you.”<br/>They went quiet for a few seconds before Nikki spoke again.<br/>“Before we go to dinner, I wanted to talk to you about tonight.”<br/>“You mean our date, that is what it is, isn’t it?”<br/>“I was hoping it would be, but if it’s too soon for you after Max then I do understand. You’ve been though a lot and I don’t want to add any stress to you.”<br/>“You could never add stress to me.”<br/>“Are you shocked?”<br/>“A little, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”<br/>“For some time, I never would have acted on it when you were with Max though, I liked him.”<br/>“Me too, some things just don’t last forever.”<br/>“If you just want to go home, we can.”<br/>“No I…we need to eat right.”<br/>“Right.”<br/>“I do like you Nikki, just give me a little time?”<br/>“Absolutely, whatever you need.”<br/>“Shall we go?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>They made their way to the door, before Nikki stopped.<br/>“Nikki?”<br/>“Can I just do one small thing and then you can have all the time you need?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Nikki smiled, before leaning down and kissing Clarissa’s lips, smiling as she pulled back to see Clarissa doing the same.<br/>“Happy Birthday Clarissa.”<br/>…<br/>-Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>